


Behind Closed Doors

by wibblywobblymess



Series: The Girl in the Motel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Set after Season 8}</p><p>It's been a long month, after the fall and the trials. Cas is still missing, but Sammy's better, and the boys work hunts while they search for their angel. One long drive brings them to a motel for a couple nights of decent rest, but things don't go exactly as planned when a face from the past shows up at their door.</p><p>{Un-beta'd - all mistakes are mine.}</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> So...when I started this, I intended for it to be -during- Season 8, before the finale, before the trials, while Sam was still okay. But halfway through, I decided I wanted to put Cas in, and sort of spiraled from there. Don't hate me, this got way out of my control...but I still like it. It's a nice side of Dean. 
> 
> {And if you guys -really- like it, I might do a part 3. }
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._

                God, he was exhausted. Days and nights of running from the only monsters they couldn’t kill, reeling from yet another loss, and trying to keep some sort of cool, for Sam’s sake, was driving Dean to the end of his rope. He was grateful when, while flying down the interstate with Sam asleep in the seat beside him, one of those “Rest Stop” and “Attractions” signs came into view, with promises of a motel, and a few diners. Breathing out a soft sigh, he pulled onto the off ramp, and followed the sign, carefully nudging Sam.

“Un…what?”

“I’m getting us a room…wake up till we get there, alright?”

“Ugh…alright…” he grumbled, stretching a little bit as he looked around out the window.

                It wasn’t a very big motel, but there was a side parking lot, a promise of WiFi and Cable, and a small sign highlighting Magic Fingers, and that was good enough for Dean to pull in, and shut off the car.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Might as well come with ya, Dean,” he yawned, climbing out of the car and bending back a bit to stretch.

                The office door was propped open, a fan just around the corner on oscillate. Papers fluttered, but nothing flew – he saw the paper weight on the stacks as he approached the desk, and struck the bell.

“Hold on!” It wasn’t a very big voice, certainly not that of an adults, but she was loud, and Dean chuckled as a little girl with dark red hair burst out of the back room, smiling. “Hi! I’m Hayvin. How can I help you?”

“Well, hey, Hayvin…that’s a pretty name. I’m Dean, and, I just need a room,” Dean replied, smiling, before pointing to Sam over his shoulder, “for me, and my brother.” She pulled herself onto the chair in front of the computer, tapping her little fingers over the keys, before looking up, and blushing.

“Any preference?”

“…Usually we go for Queen, but if you don’t have any available,” Dean started, before she shook her head.

“We have one more open with two Queens,” she interrupted, smiling brightly.

“Awesome!”

“You staying long?”

“At least tonight, maybe tomorrow night…yeah, let’s say two nights, I’m not sure otherwise,” Dean admitted, shrugging.

“Aw…I hope it’s longer…you have really pretty eyes,” she told him, almost like it was a secret, and Dean felt his face flush as he laughed.

“Well, thank you, darling…so do you,” he replied, as her bright green eyes met his.

“Mom says I got them from my dad…calls it fair trade, since I got her hair,” Hayvin said with a bit more color in her cheeks as she reached for paper in the printer, and sliding it across to Dean. “Room 5 is open, two Queens…No charge for the WiFi,” she added, jotting the password down on a card and handing it to him with the keys. “There’s free cable, and Pay-per-View if you need it.” Dean held back a laugh, hoping this adorable kid had no idea why anyone would want Pay-Per-View in a motel. He picked up the pen, and signed for the room, pocketing the code and the keys.

“Thanks, Hayvin,” he smiled.

“Cash, credit, or check?”

“Credit,” he said, plucking a card out of his wallet and handing it to her.  For a moment, he saw her hesitate at the name on the card, but she didn’t say anything, and instead turned, swiping it before handing it back with a smile. “You okay?”

“I may only be seven, but I know your name is not Han Solo – you look nothing like Harrison Ford. You look better.” He paled, but she shook her head, giggling. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need a place to crash, and he looks pretty tired…so my lips are sealed,” she promised, watching the color come back to his face as he chuckled.

“You are a little angel.”

“Mom says that all the time. Let me put fake angel wing tattoos on my back,” Hayvin told him, hopping off the chair. Dean hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at Sam, before turning back and smiling at Hayvin. “Do you want me to show you to your room?”

“You said Room 5?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we can find it. It’s getting late…and I don’t know what kind of people are around here,” he told her. Hayvin shrugged, shook her head, and walked around the desk to the door.

“No one messes with me…or my mom…she’s tough. She kicks a lot of ass.”

“How old are you again?”

“Seven?”

“You shouldn’t swear….not yet.”

“You sound like my mom.”

“Your mom sounds like a smart lady.” Hayvin paused, and looked up at him, nodding.

“She’s brilliant. And tough. And doesn’t take sh-…guff from anyone.”

“Good girl. Well, I hope I get to meet your mom before we leave town.” A smirk formed, and she nodded, skipping ahead of them.

“I think you’ll like her!” she called in a sing-song voice before coming to a stop in front of Room 5. “Here you go!”

“Thanks, Hayvin,” Dean chuckled, glancing at Sam as he pulled the key from his pocket.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, bouncing back to the office. Sam looked over at her, then at Dean, brown furrowed.

“What was that?”

“The owner’s daughter, I think,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Spirited little girl. Come on. _Magic fingers_ ,” he grinned, tossing his jacket onto the table inside the room, and throwing his down onto one of the beds.

                The Magic Fingers shut off, bringing a groan from Dean’s lips, as Sam looked up from his Chinese container a few feet away at the table, chuckling.

“Stop screwing around…your food is gettin’ cold, and I’m sick of hearing you moan at that stupid thing.”

“Magic Fingers, Sammy, it’s awesome.”

                Sam chuckled again, rolling his eyes as he took another bite, and looked down at his computer screen. With a sigh, Dean climbed off the bed, and ducked into the bathroom, flipping on the water in the sink. As he was enveloped under the sound of the running water, a knock sounded at the door, and Sam sighed, climbing to his feet.

                On the other side of the door was a woman, barely up to his shoulder, her dark red hair hanging around her shoulders as she looked back towards the office.

“Hello?” A smile spread on her lips as she turned to look up at Sam, but the second her eyes landed on his face, she fell back a step, the smile gone.

“Oh my god.”

“…are you okay?”

“… _Sam_?” His eyes went wide as she reached up, and tugged her sunglasses of her face, surprise etched into her features. It took him a moment of running back through his mind, before he dropped his jaw.

“ _Nikki_?”

“Oh my _god_ , what are…ho-…I thought you were dead!” Scrunching his face, he shook his head, patting his hands over his chest.

“Very much alive, what’re you talking about?”

“There was a _huge_ story on the news a few years ago, about an explosion at a police station…killed a few cops, a Federal officer, and a couple criminals – they had a picture, of you and Dean,” she replied, shaking her head. Sam let out a low whistle, eyes cast down to the ground as the memory of Lilith’s attack on the jail coming back to him.

“Agent Henrickson was…going to let people think we escaped – he let us go minutes before the explosion,” Sam sighed, and Nikki, despite not knowing how much had really changed in the years since she’d seen Sam and Dean, took one step forward, and threw her arms around Sam’s waist, embracing him tightly against her. He grunted, but hooked his arms around her, nodding.

“I’m glad you aren’t dead…”

“So are we.” She pulled back, looking up.

“We?” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder as the water shut off, and she peered around him as the bathroom door opened.

“…I’m going to guess you are Han Solo?” she asked, as he came into the room. The towel he was using to dry his hands stilled at the sound of her voice, and he looked up, shock on his face.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is barely a good enough phrase, what the hell are you two doing here? _Here_ of all places?”

“…crashing for a couple days?”

                Nikki stared at him, lips pursed, hands trembling, before she took a few steps closer, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hesitated, surprised, before hooking his hands around her waist, and looking at Sam with a _what the hell_ look.

“She saw the news…when Henrickson and the others were killed…thought we were dead.”

“We’re not dead, Nik…” He bit his tongue against adding _not anymore_ , and smiled a bit as she chuckled.

“I can _see_ that, you ass,” Nikki answered, striking him in the chest as she pulled away.

“Hey!” She sighed, running a hand down her face, and looked back at Sam with a half-smile.

“Okay, so…I came down to let the occupants of Room 5 know that there is a City Barbeque tomorrow – it’s like a neighborhood party and a carnival, but for the whole town. The diner across the street breaks out their big grills, and burgers and dogs and everything are only a dollar…Pie is cheaper, too – I think a dollar, maybe a dollar fifty. Everyone in town is welcome to join the festivities, including motel patrons, so…you’re welcome to come eat, and mingle, play a few games…Um…no clowns. Too many people in town aren’t a fan of clowns, so…no clowns.”

“That’s good, Sammy’s terrified of ‘em,” Dean said, chuckling, as Nikki smiled, and moved back to the door.

“I gave up being afraid when I last saw you,” Nikki admitted, patting Sam on the arm. “Anyways…I just wanted…to invite you. Hayvin said she forgot, so…”

“Wait.”

                She turned towards them, half in the door, and saw the confusion in Dean’s eyes as he moved towards her, one hand up.

“What?”

“…is Hayvin your daughter?”

“…Yes.”

“…And…she’s seven?” The struggle to put it all together was clear on Dean’s face as Nikki nodded, and she sighed, wrapping her fingers around the doorknob.

“With her mother’s hair, and her _daddy’s eyes_ ,” Nikki replied, raising a brow at him, and Sam, and closing the door as she walked out.

                For a minute, neither brother said anything, and merely looked at each other in confusion. But when it hit, Sam jumped, and widened his eyes, almost immediately knocking the realization into Dean.

“OH!”

“Did she mean…?”

“She had to have!”

                Without another word, Dean yanked the door open, and jogged down to the front office. The door was still open, and he could hear what he assume was Hayvin giggling. She appeared in the doorframe, a bag slung on her shoulder, as Nikki stepped up to her, and bowed down to kiss the top of her head.

“So you did your reading.”

“Yes.”

“And you put your dirty clothes in the ba-“

“Yes.” Nikki narrowed her eyes, but giggled, and nodded.

“And you have everything for tonight?”

“Promise.”

“Are you going to call me when you get to Sally’s?”

“Always.”

“And if you go anywhere?”

“ _Always_.”

“And tomorrow?”

“I’ll meet you by the Funnel Cakes at one,” Hayvin replied, smiling brightly.

“That’s my angel. I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, momma.”

                Hooking her hand around Hayvin’s shoulders, Nikki pulled her towards the backdoor, and opened it, letting the little girl bound towards the waiting car out back. She waved, and called out something Dean couldn’t hear, before closing the door, and turning around.

                The sight of him in the doorway made her stop, and her smile falter, before her face burned, and she carefully made her way towards him.

“Problem with the room?”

“Is…I mean, don’t get me wrong, but…is she my daughter?” Dean asked, brow furrowed, motioning to the back door. Nikki didn’t glance behind her, but he did see her pull a photograph off the wall by the door, and step into the office.

“Let’s be fair. I did try to call when I found out I was pregnant…but someone’s phone wasn’t in service anymore.”

“Holy _shit_ , Nik,” he gasped, as she pushed a school photo of Hayvin towards him. His fingers clutched the frame, and he stared down at the smiling little girl with familiar green eyes that looked back at him. “Holy shit…”

“I wish I could have gotten in touch with you, Dean, I am really sorry…but…after a couple of years…I just…I stopped trying. I had to focus on my…on Hayvin.” He looked up at her, finally, to see the apology in her eyes, and sighed, shaking his head.

“Don’t…don’t apologize, Nik, really. I’m the one that forgot to give you my new number before I tossed my old phone.” For a moment, he looked at her, before following her back into the back room, and nudging the door closed.

“Are you two…here, working?”

“No…we finished a job, but I was too damn tired to keep driving, and so was Sammy,” Dean assured her, setting the photo down on a side table as she took a seat on the couch.

“Speaking…of Sam. I saw his computer when I came into the room, is that _his_ computer, or are you okay to use it?” Dean chuckled, and shrugged.

“If I ask _really_ nice, he’ll give it up. Why?”

“I might have something for you,” she answered. “…she’s a great kid, Dean…Tough, like her dad.”

“She told me you were pretty tough…said you kick ass, and don’t take no shit from anyone,” Dean replied, with a smirk on his lips. It made Nikki groan, and push herself off the couch.

“If she actually said ass, and shit, I’m going to have to start watching myself again.”

“So she learned it from you?”

“I have a sailor’s mouth when I forget she’s around…Shit and Ass are the most tame,” Nikki admitted with a laugh, tugging open her fridge and offering a beer over her shoulder.

“How old are you now?”

“Been eight years since I last saw you. Makes me the same age you were when we met.” That made him stop, roll his eyes up and try to count, before he chuckled. When he looked back down, Nikki was standing in front of him, a beer in each hand, and a smile on her lips. “I could have just told you, saved you from doing math,” she chuckled, passing one bottle off to him. “You look really good, Dean.”

“So do you, Nik,” he said softly, taking the beer and putting it on the table by the couch. Hers followed, and after a few seconds of debate, she lowered her body into his lap, smiling as his hands found her hips.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again…figured that you were long gone when I saw those taillights leave the parking lot,” she admitted, running her fingers across his rough jaw, blushing as he smiled and leaned into her hand.

“You have…no idea how long gone I’ve been in the last eight years.”

“You’re welcome to tell me.”

“Doors I do not want to open again,” he answered, shaking his head. Nikki carded her fingers through his hair, and nodded, as though she understood.

“Answer me…one question. Please.”

“Maybe.”

“Did you die? I-in that explosion at the police station a few years ago.” His eyes met hers, and even though he wanted to make a joke, there was a seriousness in his eyes, and he sighed.

“Not then…no.”

“But you have died.”

“A lot more than anyone ever should.” Her fingers trailed down his neck, and over his chest, as she nodded, and leaned in, resting her forehead on his.

“…I’m sorry.”

                Dean shifted, sitting her upright, and furrowed his brow as het met her gaze again.

“You…don’t seem shocked.”

“You hunt monsters, and kill ghosts. I find it hard to be shocked by much anymore.”

“Remind me why I let you go?” he asked, with a chuckle, as she laughed, and shrugged.

“You’re a nomad, handsome. You don’t stick around. Which is why I’m not really throwing myself at you – I love Hayvin, but I do not want another little one to raise on my own.” He raised a brow, a small smile on his lips.

“So you don’t…you never got married, or anything?”

“Please. Not many guys want a girl who was the product of an abusive household, who will whoop your ass if you look at me sideways or try to tell me what to do.”

“Seriously?”

“Which part?”

“….You whoop their ass if they look at you sideways?”

                Nikki snickered, and shrugged, but nodded. She clasped her fingers behind his neck, a smile on her lips. Something about having Dean close again made her happy, despite how curious she was to know…well…everything.

“Seriously. I tried dating a guy when Hayvin was two…and he wanted to take me out for some…odd…foreign food, I don’t remember what it was, but I know that it was ass food, the kind of shit people really shouldn’t ever eat. And… I told him as such. And he gave he this weird look, and I don’t know…I ended the date, and he got defensive and followed, and by the time I got home, my knuckles were bruised, and he never called me again.”

“Holy. Shit.”

“Yeah, I prefer a night in with Hayvin than a night out with a dirt bag. But. I came to realize I might have just been spoiled by a certain green eyed man that saved my life.” Dean cupped his hands against her hips, and pulled her in, lifting his head towards hers.

“I did my job, Nik…”

“And threatening Chris?”

“…I told you…no one has the right.”

“You know he died. Six years ago.”

“…should I apologize?”

“Nope. Because when I graduated, I was gone. He came by to check on me, and all that was left was a note telling him I didn’t ever want to see him again.” Dean chuckled, eyes closing a bit as she leaned closer.

“Well…then I’m glad you have one less thing to worry about.”

“What about you, Dean? Did…you ever find anyone, between the hunting and the dying?” His eyes opened, and he stared up at her, many answers rolling around before he finally shook his head.

“No one permanent. Just like always.”

“So you won’t ask me to stop?”

“Did I ever?” Smirking, she pressed her lips to his, and slid a little closer, cupping the back of his head. There was no hesitation as he pulled her chest against his, but unlike the last time they were together, Nikki didn’t press, didn’t prod, and instead, carefully pulled away, a silly smile on her lips.

“I…missed that.”

“You _remember_ how it was to kiss me?” he asked incredulously, chuckling as she laughed.

“I remember…everything about when you were last here. Had it not been for Hayvin, sure, I might have forgotten. But every time I look at her, I see you…I think of you…and it’s all right there, like it was yesterday.” A smile curled his lips, and he pulled her in for one more quick kiss before she shifted, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“…I didn’t realize that I really missed you until I saw you again,” he admitted softly, shaking his head as he felt her body shake with a laugh.

“Well, at least you didn’t lie and say you thought about me every day,” she replied, sitting up and patting her hands on his cheeks. “Are you and Sam coming to the party tomorrow?” she asked, scooting back but not standing as she grabbed both beers, passing one off to him as she knocked back a drink of her own.

“…cheap food, and a pretty face? I’m not missing it for the world.”

                The two shared a few more kisses, another beer, and a bit of easy conversation, before he decided to head back to the room, to crash. Nikki followed to the office door, and paused, pulling him back with a tug, to lean up and press a kiss to his lips.

“…what was that for?”

“…I just wanted it.” He smiled, and kissed her back, nodding.

“I have to ask you something else…”

“…okay?”

“Does Hayvin know who I am? Like…to her?”

                Nikki hesitated, but nodded, patting his cheek.

“I told her who her dad was when she was old enough to know…and immediately followed it by _if you ever see him, don’t tell him, you let me know_. She’s seven now…smart as a whip…and just told me she forgot to tell Room 5 about the party, managing to leave out who was _in_ Room 5.” Dean laughed a little, and gave her a squeeze, nodding.

“Sounds like my kind of kid.”

“Go on, Dean…you guys get some rest…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Any particular time?”

“Whenever you get up, I guess…festivities start at 9,” she replied, and he nodded, glancing outside. “Sleep well, Dean…just...ring the bell if you need anything.” Before he walked out the door, he turned, hooking his arm around her waist, and bowed his head to press his lips over hers. She moaned softly, draping her arm over his shoulders, and pulled him in to deepen the kiss just a bit before pulling back. “…be careful, Dean…those are tempting.”

“Good. Goodnight, Nik,” he smirked, kissing her quickly as he walked out the door.

*              *              *

                It looked like the entire town had turned out for the event. Several rides had been set up one block over from the motel, and food carts dotted down the sides of the road for a couple of blocks, with a line-marker just outside of the diner across the street from the motel. Kids were already screaming and laughing and running around by the time Sam and Dean got there, around ten, and Dean looked around, smiling.

“It’s like a freaking fair! Oh! I’ll be right back,” Dean grinned, ducking away from Sam towards one of the game booths behind the food stands. Sam jogged after him, and chuckled when Dean forked over a dollar in exchange for the softball to knock down bottles.

“Really, Dean?”

“Fair, Sam!”

                Within a few minutes, Dean had a massive panda stuffed under his arm, and a proud grin on his face. Sam followed along beside him, shaking his head, but smiling too.

“Are we gonna strap it into the backseat on the way back?”

“Not keeping it, Sam…it’s a gift.”

“For wh-… _oh_ ,” he smirked, nodding his head as he realized what Dean got it for. Or, more, _who_ Dean got it for.

                They looked around as they wandered the party, trying to find a familiar redhead amongst the crowd, but for the first hour, instead, they kept stopping, having a bite here, playing a game there. It was nice. It felt like a normal day, for the first time in years, and neither of them thought about anything going on in the rest of their lives. They were normal guys, save for the giant panda under Dean’s arm.

                As they rounded the corner back towards the diner, for those burgers and that pie Nikki had mentioned the night before, they caught sight of the redhead jogging across to the motel, and while Sam went for food, Dean went after her, catching her in the office. She turned her head at the sound of his voice, and grinned.

“Hey! I was wondering if I’d see you.”

“I did say we were staying…have you seen Hayvin?”

“Not yet…Why?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and unlocking the second door.

“I…won her something?” Nikki let go of the door as it swung open, and turned, surprise evident in her eyes.

“What?”

                Dean hoisted the panda onto the counter, and grinned sheepishly, as Nikki laughed, and walked over to look at it. She hadn’t expected him to take being a father as well as he was, but this was more unexpected than that.

“Oh, Dean, she’s going to love it…come here,” she said, motioning for him to follow her. The back room was much better here than it had been the last time he’d seen her, but there were no rooms off the side. Instead, she led him out the back door, to a small one-story just across the back of the lot.

“Your own place this time?”

“Came with the motel…big selling point, I don’t want to raise my daughter _in_ a motel like I was,” she answered, opening the door to the house with a smile.

It wasn’t flashy, wasn’t cluttered, and wasn’t any messier than expected with a seven-year-old. Dean paused in the doorway, and looked around, swallowing hard at how _peaceful_ it looked as he examined almost every inch. A fireplace in the living room, with a TV above the mantle and a couch and two chairs opposite; a small dining room, big enough for a four-person table; a kitchen he could barely see, but that had plenty of room for a holiday meal. As she led him down the hall, passed a closed door – her room, he assumed – and a partially opened bathroom door, she pushed the second closed door open, revealing Hayvin’s room: the window frames were purple, the walls were blue, the floor was hardwood, and her bed, with animal-print bedding, was tucked into the corner. A dark blue bowl chair was in the opposite corner, beside a desk covered in books, but it was the array of stuffed bears in the chair that caught Dean’s eye.

“She loves bears, Dean. I was going to try and get a panda for her today, but…” Turning around, she opened her arms to him, and he could see the genuine excitement in her eyes, which brought a grin to his lips. “Her dad already did. Dean…She’s going to _love_ it…and what a great way to tell her you know that she knows.”

                He crossed the floor, setting the bear in the middle of her bed, before turning around to see Nikki again. Before he could say anything, she was pushing herself up and throwing her arms around him, yanking him in for a rough kiss that made him moan, and hook his hands on her hips. He expected her to pull back, blush, apologize, but instead, she pulled him with as she moved out of the bedroom, and down the hall to her room.

                Before he knew it, he heard the door swing shut and latch, and she pulled back just long enough to push him back onto her bed, a smirk on her lips.

“Damn, Nikki…all ya had to do was ask?”

“Where’s the fun in that, Dean?” she purred, pulling her shirt up over her head, and climbing onto his lap on the bed. Dean let out a soft moan, putting his hands on her hips, and sliding them up her now bared sides.

“Damn, Nik…” The smirk formed on her lips again as she leaned down, and pulled at the bottom of his black Henley, pressing her lips to his neck until she leaned back, nudged at him so she could pull it over his head.

“Same could be said for you, Winchester,” she murmured.

                She barely let the shirt drop from her fingers when his hands gripped roughly to her shoulders, and he pushed her up, brow furrowed. A grunt sounded from her throat as she looked down, surprised by the movement.

“What?”

“I never told you my last name, Nik…not even last time we met.” Her body wriggled against his grasp, trying to get him to let her go, but when he didn’t let go, didn’t even ease up, she lowered her butt to his thighs, and lowered her head, sighing.

“To be fair…” she started, before raising her eyes, and peering into his irritated green eyes with her pure black ones, “you’ve never met me.” Without hesitation, Dean shoved her off the bed, and leapt to his feet, narrowing his eyes.

“Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with Nikki?”

“Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean. I’m disappointed in you. I don’t want Nikki at all. In fact, when I’m finished with her, I’m going to drop her where I found her…a little worse for wear, but that’s usual. No, what I want are the Winchester boys,” she smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

“Who the hell are you?” he repeated, a growl in his voice.

“You can call me Deyanira,” she answered, plucking her shirt off the floor, and tugging it over her head. “So tell me, Deany…where’s Sammy?”

“I’m not telling you, you black-eyed bitch, let Nikki go.”

“Oh, no no. I’m not done with her. She can still walk away from this.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Long enough,” Deyanira growled.

                The clock on the wall clicked over to eleven-thirty, and Dean, for a brief second, was thankful that Nikki wasn’t supposed to get Hayvin back until one. She was safer elsewhere. He just hoped she really was safer, wherever she was, and that she wasn’t going to come to the house early.

“Don’t worry, this bitch’s little _angel_ is safe…not like I could do anything with her, anyways, she wears the charm.”

“…the charm?” Dean frowned.

“That stupid thing you have on your chest- I couldn’t take the girl even if I tried.”

Dean glanced at his chest, the anti-possession tattoo he’d all but forgotten about, and despite the urge to ask how the hell Hayvin got her hands on a charm, he looked back up at the sound of a knock on the front door, and Sam’s muffled voice drifting through the house. Deyanira curled her lips into a wicked smile, and she lifted her hand, thrusting Dean back against the wall before walking out, shutting the bedroom door, and going to the front door.

“Hey, Sam…come on in.”

“Hey, have you seen Dean? He came to find you while I got lunch,” he said, holding up the bag in his hand.

“Oh, uh…heh…” She blushed, and shrugged. “He’s…in the bedroom…sorry.” Sam groaned, but chuckled, and nodded his head.

“Is he conscious? Think he’d like his burger…or at least his pie.”

“Oh…uh…conscious, probably, but decent…probably not,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Sam chuckled again, and nodded.

“Where, uh…Where’s Hayvin?” he asked, looking around the house. She paused, and looked over as he peered into the living room, forcing a smile.

“She went out last night, stayed with a friend. Did you try the burger yet? Best in town,” she inquired, motioning to the food in his hands. Sam glanced down, and smiled, shaking his head.

“No, not yet…but I’ve heard they’re the best. I, uh, was waiting for Dean, but he hadn’t shown up yet…thought I might try the motel…and then I saw that you actually had a house back here, which, great step up from the last time we saw you.” She laughed a little, and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah…I like this better than living in the motel. More privacy, especially for a kid.” Sam raised a brow, but didn’t say anything as he looked around the living room.

“It’s nice.”

“Thank you…”

                For a moment, the two stood in silence, Sam examining the living room, Deyanira listening for sounds from down the hall. She was thankful to hear nothing, but finally, she cleared her throat, and raised a brow.

“Can…I help you with something, Sam?”

“Oh! I came to see if Dean was hungry…do you, uh, mind going to check on him? “I love my brother, but I have to draw a line somewhere, and seeing his naked ass is…is definitely that line.” Laughing, she nodded, and waved her hand.

“I completely understand,” she replied with a smile, turning and starting for the bedroom. She paused, a few feet from the door, and looked back at Sam. “The dining room is right through there, if you want to put the food down? I’ll get him dressed, we’ll be out in a minute.”

                When her fingers gripped the knob, and she walked into the bedroom, she expected Dean to still be on the floor where she left him, out cold and slumped over. And he was, yes. But two steps too late she saw the red poking out from beneath the rug near the door, and she groaned, looking up as he pushed himself ot his feet, and yanked the rug out from under her to reveal the Devil’s Trap.

“Don’t leave me in here thinking I’m knocked out. I’ll trap your ass on the way back in.”

“You son of a bitch, you let me out of here.”

“Hey! Sammy! You comin’ back here, or what?” There were a few thumps, before the door opened, and Sam leaned in, chuckling.

“I thought she seemed a little…different. You alright, Dean?” he asked, skirting around the trap to stand by Dean as his older brother tugged his Henley back on.

“Yeah…I’m good. You?”

“I’m fine. So who is this?”

“Deyanira,” Dean answered, tilting his head as he looked at the demon in front of them.

“Deyanira…Okay. Deyanira. What do you want?”

“You mean beside your flesh on a spit in hell? Not much.”

“Oh, well, if that’s all she wants,” Dean shrugged, looking up at Sam with a chuckle. “Might as well let her out.”

“Yeah, definitely. How’d you find us?”

“You boys are a hot commodity downstairs, now that the angels are gone, and our King is a blathering idiot. We _happen_ to know you have a daughter, and we _happened_ to know you were heading right to town,” she replied, smirking. “And we _happened_ to want you to be there when we rip her apart. Piece. By. Piece.”

“Who is this we?”

“The others I call.”

“Meaning you haven’t yet.” She didn’t answer as she narrowed her eyes between them.

“I’m going to take that as a no. Sam, would you like the honors?”

“Oh, sure. Brush up on the exorcism – could be good for me. I’m a little rusty.”

“You have no angels left to protect you, your heaven is gone.”

“Heaven still stands. It’s just the angels are on leave. We’re going to get them back up there – so don’t you worry your grimy little head. Sam, send this bitch back to hell.”

                Dean leaned back against the wall, a smirk on his lips, as Sam recited the exorcism the brothers were so familiar with, watching as Deyanira writhed, and screeched, until, finally, she threw her head back, black smoke forcing itself from her mouth and against the ceiling, where it shot out, and disappeared.

                When it cleared, and the room was silent, Nikki was slumped down on the floor, and Dean scuffed the edge of the trap, lowering his body beside hers, his fingers pushing her hair off her face

“Nikki? Nikki, it’s Dean…it’s Dean, wake up,” he murmured. She was breathing, a good sign, but for a moment, she didn’t answer, she didn’t react. Dean looked over at Sam, brow furrowed, and motioned over his shoulder. “Go grab a towel, would ya?”

“Sure,” he replied, ducking out of the room.

                Dean leaned backed in, trying again to wake her, before slipping his arms beneath her, and lifting her off the floor, moving to lay her on the bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, her eyes shot open, and she swung at Dean, strangled sobs finding their way out of her throat. Every inch of her body ached, and burned, but she scrambled back into the corner, jerking her feet out to kick him. His rough hands caught her legs, scowling as he jumped.

“Hey! Hey, Nik, _stop_ it, it’s _me_ , I’m not gonna hurt you!”

“What the _fuck_ was that thing!?” she cried out, voice hoarse, as she lowered her feet back to the bed. Sam ducked back into the room, a washcloth in one hand and a towel in the other, and sighed, handing both over to Dean.

“Demon. A demon after _us_ , Nik, I’m sorry,” he said softly, folding the cloth and leaning towards her. “Just…lift your head for a second…” She hesitated, but did lean forward, closing her eyes as he looped the cool cloth along the back of her neck.

“Is Hayvin okay?”

“I think so…you weren’t supposed to meet her till this afternoon, right?”

“…yeah.”

“It’s only eleven thirty, she should be fine. How long were you…?”

“Since last night…a-after you left,” Nikki murmured, slipping down onto the bed, and looking up at Dean. “I was coming from the m-motel, to crash, and…that _thing_ just jumped me.”

“Is there a tattoo shop in town?”

“Six blocks away.”

“We’re getting you inked before we leave town.” She considered that for a moment, before rolling her head to look at him, her fingers gingerly lifting to pull his Henley out of the way of the mark on his chest. “…what?”

“I wanted to see…what she was talking about, I gave Hayvin a charm like this a couple of years ago…” she frowned, finger brushing the tattoo.

“When she said that, I knew I had to ask – how did you know what it was?” Her eyes fluttered before she looked up at him, and she shook her head.

“I didn’t know – I found it, at a swap meet, when she was three…I really liked it, so I wore it until she turned five, and then I gave it to her…and she always wears it, even when she sleeps.” Her head fell back on the bed, and she let her eyes close, but her hand fall onto Dean’s. “What is it?”

“It’s an anti-possession symbol…you’re getting it on your skin before we leave.”

“Deal.”

                Sam looked around, before ducking back out of the room. After a second, he could hear the water running in the kitchen, and cabinets flopping shut, and, with a chuckle, he bowed his head, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“…Hayvin really does like bears…” she said softly, closing her eyes.  Dean chuckled, lowering his lips to her temple. “And…I was really going to get her a panda…” He smiled this time, and kissed her temple again. “The house did come with the motel…” His lips brushed over her cheek, and she fluttered her eyes as she looked up at him. “A-and…there really isn’t any fun in asking to take you to bed,” she murmured, tilting her head to capture his lips in a kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and short, as he lifted his head, a smile on his lips, his finger trailing across her jaw.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Nik.”

                The door thumped as Sam walked in, and he chuckled, pushing a half glass of water between his brother and Nikki.

“Here…demons can be pretty…drying,” he said slowly, making her laugh as Dean helped her sit up.

“Thank you, Sam…”

                No one spoke as she downed the glass, gulping a large breath as she put the glass on her night table. The brothers looked at each other, as she caught her breath, but Sam looked away at the confusion that was forming on Nikki’s face.

“Nikki?”

“…who’s Castiel?” Dean’s head snapped up, and he scooted closer, guiding her head up to look at him.

“What? Why?”

“…who is he?”

“A friend, Nikki, why?” Her eyes darted back and forth as she scanned for why, scanned for anything, before she leaned against the wall, and shook her head.

“That… _thing_ could hear my thoughts…but I could hear hers…I could hear what was going on…”

“What about Cas?”

“…they know where he is…and it isn’t far. They just wanted you two first, before they went after him.”

“For what?”

“Anything he knows about Heaven, I would suppose, now that the angels have fallen.” Both boys brushed off the fact that Nikki didn’t know any of this the day before, knowing there was no use in trying to convince her to forget.

“Do you know where? Nikki, can you show us?” Her head lifted to see Dean’s, uncertainty in her eyes, but she nodded slowly.

“Yes…but I have to make sure Hayvin’s safe.”

“Absolutely…come on,” Dean said, helping her up.

                The young girl knew something was up, she could see the worry in her mother’s eyes. But her voice was reassuring and calm, as she insisted she stay with Sally another night, and knowing her mother well enough to know if something were truly wrong, she pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek, and disappeared with her friend, swearing to the promise that she not remove that charm for _anything_.

                Sam climbed in the front seat, Dean in the driver’s seat, and Nikki in the backseat. She pointed them along the roads out of town, winding them through the country towards the woods. A charm matching Hayvin’s, pulled from the trunk before they drove off, dangled around Nikki’s neck, upon Dean’s insistence.

                It was at least an hour’s drive until she tugged at Dean’s shoulder to tell him to stop, and without waiting for him to put it in park, she hopped out, looking around at the trees.

“In the middle of the woods, Nik?”

“No…no, he’s taken up camp at the stream…this way,” Nikki sighed, glancing over her shoulder and stopping as the boys dug a couple guns out of the trunk.

“Just to be safe.”

                Nikki ran, the boys behind her, through the trees, ducking around a few and changing direction until they came to a stream. No sign of anyone, though, which made Dean frown, and look around. She could see the doubt, and reached for his arm.

“He’s close…come on…” she said softly, guiding him downstream. The trees became thick, hard to see through, but they could hear the faint splash of someone in the water, and, rounding the bend, they saw him.

                The trench coat, jacket, tie, and white shirt were tossed over a rock nearby, and he crouched by the water, splashing the cool water on his face. He looks exhausted, even with his face covered, and Dean handed his gun off to Sam, and jogged over, a grin on his face.

“Cas!” The man jumped, startled, and fell back as he looked up for the source of his name.

“Dean?”

“It’s alright, Cas, it’s just us…you’re safe.” Nikki hung back by Sam, watching Dean talk to Cas quietly, watching Cas’ face go from confusion, to sadness, to hatred, to understanding, as Dean helped him to his feet, and handed him his clothes.

“Good to see you, Cas…” Sam said, a smile on his face as he reached out to shake Cas’ hand. The shake was returned, and Dean stepped up behind him, the trench coat over his arm. His blue eyes fell on Nikki, and confusion filled his features again as Dean laid a hand upon his shoulder.

“This is Nikki…she led us here.”

“…Thank you, Nikki,” he said gently, taking her hand as she offered it, and giving it a squeeze.

“You’re welcome…Look…as much as I love this reunion…we really should get back to my place…Deyanira wasn’t the only one to know where he was.”

                That was all it took to send them following Nikki back to the car, and back to town. The sun was still high in the sky, the party still going strong, and Nikki showed them the back entrance to the lot, taking them into her house and locking the doors behind her. The boys stayed behind, lining the windows and doors with salt and spell work to keep anything and everything from coming in after them. Nikki gently took Cas’ arm, a smile on her lips, and led him towards her bathroom.

“I don’t…know…how long you were out there, Castiel…but you are welcome to use my bathroom, take a bath, _relax_.” He looked at her with a cock of his head, but nodded slowly. “…have you ever taken a bath?”

“…my vessel has, but…” She shook her head, and flipped on the faucet, reaching for his hand.

“Here…tell me what feels good,” she told him, warming the water until Cas flinched. She turned it down a little bit, plugged the drain, and crouched under the sink. “Okay…You can wait until I’m gone…but just…strip and climb in…lean your head here,” she said, pointing towards the headrest that was secured to one end of the tub, “and let the water ease any tension in your body.”

“…that…sounds…easy…”

“It is, pretty much,” she assured him, dumping a capful of bath oil into the water. “That will help…” she added, before he could ask. Nikki moved into the hall, pulling a few towels out of the closet, and set them on the sink with a smile. Neither said anything as they waited for the tub to fill, but once she shut the water off, she turned, and nodded. “The bathroom is yours…I’ll close the door. Oh…wait…hold off one second, okay?” she asked, before jogging towards her room. He stood aimlessly in the middle of the bathroom for a minute, until she returned, a T-shirt and sweats in her hands. “I like men’s clothes when I sleep, so…these should fit you? I hope? Um…when you finish, dry off, and put these on…we’ll…be in the living room.”

“…thank you, Nikki.”

“You are welcome, Castiel. And if you need anything, just…open the door a bit, and let me know.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, and turned, closing the bathroom door behind her, before pushing it open, and peering in.

“Oh…um…when you’re done…you can put your dirty clothes on the sink…I’ll wash them while you guys are here.” He smiled back at her, and nodded, as she closed the door, and joined the brothers in the living room.

                The burgers and pie that were left abandoned a few hours earlier were opened and split across the coffee table. From the doorway, Nikki could see that both brothers had eaten one burger, leaving the two halves of the other for, presumably, herself and Cas, once he’d finished in the bathroom. Thankfully, however, Sam had enough sense to grab four pieces of pie instead of just two, and they each were working on one when she took a seat across from them.

“…we saved you and Cas some pie…and a burger.”

“I figured,” she chuckled, but didn’t reach for either, and instead, leaned back in the chair.

“I really think we should be concerned that you…aren’t freaked out by any of this,” Sam said after swallowing a piece of pie, and looked across the table at her stone face.

“I had a big, disgusting, dry cloud of smoke inside me all morning. Your brother and I dug up a grave and burned my father’s bones to get rid of his ghost eight years ago. I think me being freaked out by anything at this point is…well…moot.” Both of them chuckled, and shrugged, knowing she was right. “Besides…Cas seems…well…distant…and in pain…but sweet,” she added, finally reaching out, but not for food – for one of the beers left on the table.  Sam and Dean exchanged glances, before peering over their shoulders down the hall, and sighing.

“About a month ago…Sam was working on closing the gates of Hell…”

“I know…I saw it in her head.”

“Then you know – clearly – that we didn’t succeed. But Cas…Cas was trying to close the gates of Heaven. Let the world run without interference, ya know?” Nikki nodded. There were whispers about what Cas had done, but from what she gathered in the demon’s mind, they weren’t 100% about any of it. “We were…misinformed…by God’s scribe…who turned out be a _major_ d-“

“Dick.” Dean stopped, mid-bite on the pie, and furrowed his brow. She cleared her throat at the look he shot her, and tapped her temple. “There was a lot in that bitch’s head, I grabbed at what I could.”

“He lied to Cas…a, uh…well, you got a lot out of her head, you know Kevin?”

“The prophet?”

“Bingo. He translated the tablet, said nothing that Metatron told us was right…and before we knew it…” Dean motioned over his head, and Nikki lowered hers, pulling her cool bottle from between her lips.

“I remember…seeing the angels fall…Everyone in town _panicked_. You could see the falling fire for _miles_ , and even Hayvin…” She paused, and lifted her head to see the boys. “Hayvin saw it first…I was trying to clean up one of the rooms – our cleaner had just quit. She _ran_ from the house, to the room I was cleaning, yelling for me to come outside…I was one of the few who stood out in the middle of the sidewalk, watching the sky. Hayvin begged me to come inside, but I…I convinced her she didn’t need to be afraid, it was alright. I mean…I know…I know it _wasn’t_ , really, but…” She cleared her throat, and looked at the bottle.

“Nik?”

“Newspapers brushed it off as a freak incident…meteor shower, falling stars, whatever. No mention of people.  Had I known…hell, I probably wouldn’t have any rooms left in this place for customers,” she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s…the thought that counts, right?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam, who shrugged, and nodded, not really know what to say. He certainly wasn’t alone – this situation was far beyond _unique_.  “Besides…you’re helping now.”

“I would never turn you two away…not after what you’ve given me,” Nikki admitted, putting her bottle back on the table. The two boys hesitated, looking at each other, but before Dean could speak, Nikki pushed herself off the chair, and moved towards her bedroom, leaving the door cracked as she took a seat at her desk, and opened her computer, rousing it out of its sleep state.

                His footsteps were slightly muffled by the rug in the hall, and he didn’t make a sound as he pushed the door open further and stepped in, but she did hear his soft chuckle, and the click of his tongue.

“…I’ll clean this trap up off the floor before we leave, too.”

“So you’ll still be leaving tomorrow?”

“…probably best, to Cas back to the bunker.” Nikki tilted her head a little, half-glancing over her shoulder, as he held up a hand. “It’s home. In Kansas.”

“Ah. I…won’t ask,” she replied, logging into her computer, and smiling at the big green check mark.

“What’s that?”

“I made you something…to take with you.” Gingerly, she ejected the disc from her computer, and snapped it into a crystal case, shifting to see him a few feet away. She held out the disc, smiling as he took it, and flipped it over in his hands.

“…what is it, Nik?”

“Eight years…of home videos…” He quirked a brow, smirking. “ _Of your daughter_.” The smirk and brow were gone, and he looked up at her, surprised.

“…You took eight years of home video?”

“I…” She hesitated, tilting her head, and shrugged. “We have one home movie of our family, and it was the Christmas before I was born. Everyone was happy. Oh, how things changed. I liked watching how our family looked, before I oh-so-wonderfully blessed their lives.” The eye roll made Dean frown as he put the case on the desk, and crouched in front of her, hands on her knees.

“It wasn’t your fault. You do know that, right?”

“I have tried to convince myself every possible way that what happened was Dad’s fault, and not mine. Or even the hospital’s fault. Anyone’s fault. Just not mine. And then I see that video. I see how happy they all were before I was born. I mean it. I never saw my father happy, not once, not in eleven years. Because I was born the moment his wife died. I took her away from him, in his eyes. And he took it out on me, for eleven years. And when I look at Hayvin, I wonder what would show up if there were home movies of my childhood…I wondered if there were ever any moments where we were happy, even without mom, and I know almost as soon as I wonder that no. No, the three of us never had a good moment. Dad and Chris had a lot of them. But once I was in the mix, good times were gone, and it was ass-whooping and tears.”

                Dean’s hands pulled her chair a little closer as his knees thumped upon the floor, and he looped both hands around her waist to pull her into an embrace. She chuckled, resting her head against his, as she laid her arms around his shoulders.

“You were the first person in eighteen years, Dean, to make me _smile_ , and not regret it. At least…you don’t as far as I know.”

“I never regretted making you smile. You have a great smile, Nik.”

“And once you left…the only person that really brought that smile back was an incredibly tiny version of you. With the same eyes. And I fell in love with her immediately. And I missed you, every day, the way you…you sounded, the way you smiled, the way you smelled – if you can believe that – and I missed that car…and the only thing that made any of it easier was that beautiful little girl you left me with.” Dean couldn’t fight that smile that formed on his lips as his hands trailed up her back, cupping the back of her neck, as her lips brushed ever-so-lightly against his shoulder. “I filmed…eight years…of home movies of her…because I knew, if I saw you, if you wanted anything to do with her, or at least wanted to know her…I could show you who she is…and who she was…and how I always saw her, and how you would have seen her, had you been here.”

“Nik…”

“I’m not saying you should have been here, Dean, I understand your life…I mean…as much as I possibly can.” She sat up, cupping his face in her hands, and rested her forehead against his. “I’m saying…had things been different, had our lives been different, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah…I think I do.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips, smiling a bit as she whimpered into it. “And if things were different…better…if Hell was closed and the angels still flew…I wouldn’t leave you again.” His voice was so soft, Nikki wasn’t sure if she heard what he said, but when she opened her eyes, saw that light twinkle, she knew she had, and she took one more kiss, before giving his shoulders a squeeze.

“You…are welcome in this house, and that motel, any time you want, Dean Winchester. That disc is yours. Eight years. I don’t know what things are like, wherever you live, but if you have a phone, if you have a computer, you can call…or email…I’m sure she’d like to hear from you now and again. I know I would.”

                Her fingers carded through his hair, as he caught her other hand and kissed her palm lightly.

“We have a lot of work to do…getting Cas steady on his feet…looking for a way to fix the mess Metatron left us.”

“Eight years, Dean. I’m an _incredibly_ patient person when it comes…to the people I care for.” She could feel the warmth rise in his face, though he didn’t blush – of course not, Dean Winchester doesn’t blush – and she leaned in, kissing his forehead.

“Demons are after us.”

“I’m getting a tattoo in the morning – same as Cas – and when she’s of age, so is your daughter.”

“There’s still monsters out there.”

“I can call you, find out how to stop them myself.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“So was letting you in.”

                He couldn’t exactly argue with that, so instead, he chuckled, and pressed his lips against her palm again, watching her face flush as his other hand cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Gently, he leaned in, pulling her bottom lip between his as she parted them for a breath. Her eyes fluttered as he tugged on it, and as he pulled away, she let her head fall forwards, struggling to catch the very breath he’d just stolen. It brought a smile to his lips, as she met his gaze.

“You can’t wait for me forever, Nik.”

“I’ll wait as long as I damn well please.”

“It’s not fair to either of you.”

“I don’t want another man trying to raise her. She’s our daughter.”

“Nikki…”

“You can tell me…anything you want, about how you aren’t good with kids, or kids don’t like you, or that you’re afraid you’ll mess up…but I watched the security footage, from when you came in last night. I saw the look on your face when you brought that bear into the house today, even though I wasn’t myself. You would be do a _wonderful_ job with Hayvin…”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I know what it’s like…to be caught off guard. I had her from the beginning, and I still messed up a few times before I figured out what to do…figured out…how to make her smile. You managed to do it off the bat.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know. You were yourself. That’s all you have to do…is be yourself.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Being myself means protecting my brother, making sure Cas is alive, and hunting monsters that shouldn’t really exist.”

“Protect family, friends, and check for monsters. Sounds like a father to me.”

                The sound of the bathroom door opening brought Dean to his feet, and he turned around as Cas shuffled into the doorway, wet hair sticking out in all directions. He still looked tired, but at the very least, he didn’t look as stressed, and Dean smiled, walking over to him.

“Come on…we saved you guys food, why don’t you come eat?”

“I’ll…be there in a minute,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Dean nodded, walking with Cas back to the living room, as Nikki turned towards the desk, and the abandoned double DVD case. She hesitated, but plucked a pen out of the drawer, and opening the case. There was a small post-it just inside, with _Hayvin’s First Eight Years_ written on it, and the dates. Snagging another post-it from the stack a few inches away, Nikki jotted down her cellphone and email, and, after hesitation, her Skype, before sticking it on top of the other post-it. Just before closing it, she added, _I love you, Dean Winchester. Don’t forget about us. ~Nikki._ With a blush, and a sheepish smile, she taped the case closed, and walked out, slipping it into the inside pocket of Dean’s jacket, hanging near the door.


End file.
